


The Not-So-Inconspicuous Sweater

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lucius should have been in Ravenclaw... His eagle eye vision didn't miss a thing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 39
Kudos: 225
Collections: HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge





	The Not-So-Inconspicuous Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Hermione's Nook Siriusly Amazing Writing Competition using one of their prompts. Many thanks to Starrnobella for looking this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione moaned as Severus kissed her neck, his hands caressing her sides after helping remove her jumper. “Yes, right there,” she moaned.

“You taste delicious,” Severus said, nipping at her sweet skin. His hands teased the straps of her camisole and bra.

Reaching up, Hermione began to undo the buttons on his robes. “Patience,” she murmured when he reached for his wand. “I want to undress you by hand.”

Severus let out a groan but allowed her to continue. “You know I’m an impatient man,” he said, his breath tickling her ear as he resumed kissing and teasing her neck.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted them. “Severus!”

Groaning, Severus pulled away. “Damn Lucius and his timing.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. The two of them hadn’t revealed that they were dating yet, and they certainly didn’t want Lucius to be the first one to find out. 

“Go hide in my room,” Severus said, pulling Hermione off the sofa. He gave her a brief kiss and shooed her towards the bedroom. 

“Get rid of him quickly,” she said, giving him a pleading look before heading into Severus’ rooms, closing the door behind her.

“Severus, I need your help!” Lucius complained from the other side of the door. 

Quickly re-doing his buttons and smoothing his robes, Severus went to the door and opened it. “Lucius, can I help you?”

“I don’t know what to do with Draco,” Lucius complained, pushing past Severus and entering his quarters. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I just finished up with the Headmistress and thought I’d come to pay my dearest, old friend a visit.” 

Severus shook his head. “So what’s going on with Draco?” he asked, watching as Lucius began to pace in front of the fireplace. He nearly froze when he realised Hermione’s jumper was still on the sofa. Silently, he prayed that Lucius wouldn’t notice.

“Nevermind Draco,” Lucius said, grinning slowly, looking very much like the cat who caught the canary. “Severus, is that Granger’s jumper?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Severus said. 

Lucius reached out and snatched the jumper before Severus could stop him. He gave it a light sniff, knowing it would only further irritate Severus. “Then what on earth does the H stand for?” he inquired.

“Hatred,” Severus said flatly. 

Lucius laughed. “You won’t fool me, my dear friend. This is most certainly one of Molly Weasley’s jumpers. I’d recognise that ghastly stitching anywhere.”

Severus scowled. Reaching out, he snatched the jumper from Lucius.

“The Granger girl!” Lucius exclaimed. “Oh, Severus, she’s quite fit, according to Draco. I’m quite jealous that you’ve got a young witch in your bed.” He sighed dramatically. “I love Narcissa, of course, but you know how things go.”

“Lucius, either complain about Draco or get out,” Severus grumbled. “I was in the middle of something.”

“Oh, I can see that,” he said, waggling his brows suggestively. “Is she in your rooms, then? Naked and waiting?” 

“Stop being crude and get out,” Severus said, reaching out and grabbing Lucius’s wrist. He tugged his friend to the door and shoved him out. “Goodbye, Lucius.”

“I’ll owl you about Draco, then!” he shouted from the other side of the door.

Letting out a sigh, Severus headed towards his bedroom. “He’s gone,” he announced, opening the door. He froze, seeing that Hermione was sprawled out on his bed and she was, as Lucius said, naked and waiting. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I heard him, of course, and couldn’t resist,” Hermione said cheekily. 

Severus nodded, dropping her jumper on the floor. He quickly began to undo the buttons on his robes.

“Use your wand,” she whined, slipping her hands between her legs. “I want you, Severus.”

“Patience,” he chided her, using her own words from earlier against her. 

Grabbing her own wand, she quickly Vanished his clothing. “I’m done being patient. Get over here.”

Severus didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
